FIG. 1 shows a prior art molded, one-piece plastic device for securing wires or the like in a bound form to a predetermined place. Such devices as this are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,280 and 4,455,715. As is shown in FIG. 1, the device comprises a band 1 with a buckle 2 provided at one end. A lock member 3, having an anchor-like shape for instance, which is to be forcibly inserted, is provided on the outer surface of the buckle 2. The band 1 has a plurality of transversal lock grooves 4 provided on one surface. The buckle 2 has an insertion hole 5 into which the band 1 is inserted. The top wall of the insertion hole 5 is provided with a ratchet pawl 6 which is elastically engaged in the lock grooves 4 to retain the band 1 against returning.
To secure wires W in a bound form with the prior art binding device having the above structure, the band 1 is looped round the wires W, then an end 1a of the band 1 is inserted through the insertion hole 5 of the buckle 2, then the band 1 is pulled to bind the wires W, and thereafter the lock member 3 is forcibly inserted into a predetermined mounting hole, e.g., a mounting hole 7a formed in a plate 7.
To ensure reliable coupling between the band 1 and a pawl projection 6a of the ratchet pawl 6, the insertion hole 5 of the buckle 2 has a size slightly greater than the band 1.
Therefore, the operation of looping the band 1 round the wires W and then inserting the end 1a of the band 1 through the small insertion hole 5 of the buckle 2, is very cumbersome. This is also because of the fact that it is difficult to see the insertion hole of the buckle.
Further, the length of the band 1 is set in conformity to the number of wires W to be bound, the diameter of the wires and other factors so that there will be no wasted portion of the band. Therefore, when the band 1 is looped round the wires W, the end of the band cannot be moved so freely that the cumbersomeness of inserting the end of the band into the small insertion hole 5 is increased. Therefore, when this device is used for binding and securing wires in a narrow space in an automobile or an electric apparatus, a great deal of labor is required, and the operability when the device is used in a line operation is extremely inferior.
Further, to remove the band 1 from the wires W, it is necessary to disengage the ratchet pawl 6 from the lock groove 4 by raising the end of the ratchet pawl 6 and pulling out the band 1 through the insertion hole 5 of the buckle 2 while holding the ratchet pawl 6 in the raised state. This operation is again cumbersome. Further, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of binding devices having bands 1 of different lengths in accordance with the number and size of the wires or the like to be bound.